


A Stately Affair

by purplecelery



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/pseuds/purplecelery





	A Stately Affair

The family was once again at another state dinner. This was a smaller affair though, and their father was yelling at whoever was visiting. Daenerys could barely keep her eyes open, she had been pushing around food on her plate for about three courses now when suddenly a thought jumped into her head. A smile smile crept onto her face, but then she forced herself to keep her face as it was, bored, but still polite, gently pushing her fork around her plate. 

Under the table though her hand crept to her eldest brother on the left side of her. Her hand felt his knee and with feather lightness ran her hand ever so slowly from his knee all the way up his inner thigh. She looked over to him casually and his eyes showed mild surprise, Nothing compared to how tense his leg had immediately become. But she just made a face in mock sibling playfulness before looking back over at their guests. 

She continued running her hand up and down his thigh, gradually going less and less far away from his groin and, spending more time attending to his sensitive upper thigh. She started rubbing circles against him. Right to the side of his stiffening cock, going lower and lower, convincing him to spread his legs wider and give her access to more of him. 

Rhaegar’s jaw was clenched, trying to control himself, to keep himself from moaning, from bucking up into his little sister’s palm, trying to keep himself from thinking about what those slim fingers could do, when all of a sudden he felt them creep up and begin to play with his stones. And with that his knees snapped shut, Dany pulled her hand away sharply and her face showed surprise, which he did not do well in hiding. 

Her brother looked over to Viserys, who was on her right to see if he had noticed. He was never particularly good at hiding when he was not involved, and he thought he might use that to his advantage in this case. Sure enough, Viserys eyes were glazed over with a jealously and anger, to which Rhaegar was particularly accustomed. He gave his younger brother a look, which he immediately understood, and his mouth crooked into a minuscule filthy smile before he wiped it away with family duty. He said something to his father which Rhaegar couldn’t bother to register as he pretended to look at their guests while keeping Dany in his periphery. He could see as Viserys, Pulled his chair up close to the table and his fingers found their sister. 

Dany shoved a grape into her mouth trying to conceal a gasp. It seems Viserys wasn’t as inclined to tease as she was. His hand found her center immediately and started to rub at her. he crept his long fingers under her skirt and found that she had elected not to wear underwear to tonight’s festivities. Viserys couldn’t help but give a small smile at this. He ran his fingers along her folds and then up to her nub which gave the three of them so much joy. He ran circles there and her legs clamped on his hand, but he just ignored her, continuing to run his hand along her, sliding one finger inside her as the other continued to play with her clit. 

Dany took a moment and looked over at Rhaegar, widening her eyes, pleading him to call Viserys off, but instead he just said, “Is everything alright, sister?” And everyone at the table took a moment to look at her concerned. 

“You’ve barely eaten anything, make sure to eat,” Viserys said leaning over at her in faux concern, used to hide his movements as he started circling her faster and pumping his fingers in and out of her harder. 

“I’m perfectly alright,” Dany managed to say, “See?” Daenerys lifted her fork and started to eat again. As everyone settled back into conversation she felt Rhaegar’s hand creep onto her as well, running his hand from her knee to her inner thigh, as she had done to him, until he was at he center and joined his fingers with Vserys inside of her. He leaned over and started quietly talking to Viserys across her saying who knows what and she continued to eat and pretend that none of this was happening, despite the heat pooling in her groin. 

And suddenly it was upon her, she stuffed her fork in her mouth and bit down as her walls contracted and as her brothers continued to tease her through it until they released her and leaned back to continue talking behind her head, as she kept her head down and continued to eat, until she had recovered.


End file.
